1998 (production)
Events January * 1 January – The original release of on VHS in the UK is deleted, in preparation for a re-release later this year. * 3 January – airs. * 5 January – ** Hal Baylor dies. **UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.6. * 14 January – airs. * 21 January – airs. * 31 January – Gary Nardino dies. February * 1 February – Jack T. Collis dies. * 2 February – UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.7, DS9 volume 6.1, VOY volume 4.1. * 4 February – ** airs. ** John Foley dies. * 5 February – Paramount Home Entertainment releases the in the US. * 11 February – & air. * 14 February – airs. * 18 February – airs. * 25 February – and air. March * 2 March – UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.8 (end), DS9 volume 6.2, VOY volume 4.2. * 4 March – ** airs. ** & air. * 7 March – Jack Perkins dies. April * 1 April – airs. * 6 April – ** UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 6.3, VOY volume 4.3. ** * DLM Car rien n'a d'importance's reference book, L'Utopie des Etoiles by André-François Ruaud (Not translation, a reference book written in french: fnac.com, on MA-fr) * 8 April – & air. * 15 April – & air. * 18 April – Liam Sullivan dies. * 20 April – TNG is rereleased in a three-episode-per-tape format in the UK, starting with TNG volume 1.1. * 22 April – & air. * 28 April – Jerome Bixby dies. * 29 April – & air. May * 2 May – Carey Wilber dies. * 4 May – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.2, DS9 volume 6.4, VOY volume 4.4. * 6 May – & air. * 13 May – & air. * 15 May – Linwood G. Dunn dies. * 20 May – s fourth season ends with the episode ; airs. * 21 May – Robert Gist dies. * 31 May – Sherman Labby dies. June * 1 June – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.3, DS9 volume 6.5, VOY volume 4.5. * 9 June – Al Francis and Norman Stuart die. * 10 June – airs. * 15 June – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.4, DS9 volume 6.6, VOY volume 4.6. * 17 June – , the final episode of s sixth season airs. Terry Farrell leaves the series in the episode. It is also the series' 150th episode. July * 6 July – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.5, DS9 volume 6.7, VOY volume 4.7. August * 2 August – Shari Lewis dies. * 10 August – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.6, DS9 volume 6.8, VOY volume 4.8. * 18 August – Persis Khambatta dies. September * 5 September – Leo Penn dies. * 7 September – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.7, DS9 volume 6.9, VOY volume 4.9. * 24 September – ** Austen Jewell dies. ** Rolland M. Brooks dies. * 30 September – , the first episode of s seventh season airs. Nicole de Boer joins the cast as Ezri Dax. October * 2 October – ** Adrian Spies dies. ** s Deck 1 sets suffer smoke and sprinkler damage as a result of a small fire. * 5 October – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 1.8 (end season 1), DS9 volume 6.10, VOY volume 4.10. * 7 October – airs. * 14 October – , the first episode of s fifth season & air. * 21 October – & air. * 28 October – & air. * 29 October – Filming wraps up for . November * 2 November – UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 6.11, VOY volume 4.11. * 4 November – & air. * 6 November – Joseph Westheimer dies * 11 November – & air. * 16 November – UK VHS releases: Star Trek - Greatest Battles. * 18 November – & air. * 25 November – & air. December * 1 December – Star Trek: Action! is published. * 2 December – airs. * 6 December – Michael Zaslow dies. * 7 December – UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 6.12, VOY volume 4.12. * 9 December – airs. * 11 December – , directed by Jonathan Frakes, premieres. * 16 December – airs. * 18 December – Otto Feuer dies. * 28 December – CIC Video in the UK rereleases the first eight movies in unified packaging, in pan&scan and widescreen editions. Also released: DS9 volume 6.13 (end season 6), VOY volume 4.13 (end season 4). * 30 December – airs. cs:1998 (produkce) fr:1998 productions it:Produzioni del 1998 nl:1998 producties pt:Produções de 1998